


It's me! Frank!

by RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comedy, Costumes, Dancing, Frerard, Friendship, Fun, Halloween Costumes, Jokes, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mario und Luigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm
Summary: There's not much Frank wouldn't do for Gerard and that's why he finds himself at a Halloween party dressed up as Mario to Gerard's Luigi. He can totally rock that costume though if he has to. He's cooler than Mario anyway and the cuddles he receives for it are worth it as well!





	It's me! Frank!

**Author's Note:**

> Long time since I last uploaded something! University is keeping me busy and I'm still in the process of figuring a lot out. In addition to that I barely had the motivation to really work on anything fanfiction related even though I've got tons of ideas.   
> Either way I wrote this while being sick and lying in bed. It's for that.fragile.capricorn on Instagram. I really hope you and everyone else who reads this oneshot enjoy it at least a little!  
> xoxo Chelly

When Frank had promised Gerard to dress up with him for Halloween he had imagined his best friend would organize some super awesome, bloody and gory monster costumes. Frank would've even dealt with the classic idea of going as vampires. Hell, the young man would've agreed to go as some twisted horror version of Batman and Robin but he certainly hadn't even once thought Gerard would want them to dress up as Mario and Luigi. Sure, they were both sorta of Italian origin but he doubted that that had given Gerard the idea. 

But here the older man was, nervously glancing at him with a shy smile and the costumes in his arms and Frank really couldn't stay mad while being confronted with the hopeful look in Gerard's eyes. He sighed but made grabby hands in the direction of the costumes. Instead of handing the one over that was supposed to be for Frank he put them down on the smaller man's bed and hugged him tightly. 

It was only then that Frank really fully grasped how much Gerard had been panicking about his reaction to the still sorta lame costumes and he returned the hug, patting the man's back reassuringly. He couldn't even bring himself to ask how he had gotten the idea. It was probably meant to have been for Gerard and his brother but he knew Mikey had plans with someone else for Halloween so that definitely wasn't an option anymore. 

It must be weird for Gerard to not dress up with his brother for the first time so Frank swallowed his pride and said: “I still don't get why you had the urge to buy Mario and Luigi costumes but I can certainly see the appeal of wearing something easy instead of a full-body suit which makes you sweat the beer you drink out faster than you can say 'one more'! Either way I would've probably went to the party dressed as Mickey Mouse or Princess Peach if you had asked. I would've still bloodied both up a little but I'd have done it!”

He grinned when he heard the taller man's honking laughter and noticed how he relaxed even more in his arms. He stayed in the embrace a couple of seconds longer before pushing Gerard away gently, gesturing at the costumes that were still on the bed. “I suppose we should put these on and hurry up or Mikey will talk bullshit about us. You know people believe him and his dumb stories. We're gonna rock the costumes and show him what he's missing out on though!” 

The small guitarist grinned brightly when Gerard nodded in agreement while grabbing the green outfit. It was hard to suppress an eye-roll and groan when he realized Gerard had purposefully given him the outfit of the smaller of the pair but he had only just managed to make his friend feel at ease so he swallowed down his usual complains about people using his height to their advantage and grabbed the clothes to change into them quickly as well.

Frank couldn't hold back his giggle when he saw the mustaches his friend had gotten for them and moved his finger up over his lips to mimic the beard with his mustache tattoo. He was joined in on the laughter by Gerard who made the same gesture despite not having a single tattoo on his pale body. 

They both wriggled in front of the mirror in Frank's room and put their fake mustaches on but before the younger male could take a look at Gerard he already heard his friend erupt in laughter and immediately pouted. 

He knew he looked sorta ridiculous but didn't think Gerard would find it that funny. Frank had to smile a little nonetheless and shook his head before faking a terrible Italian accent, loudly stating: “It's me! Mario!” 

This only set Gerard off even more but this time Frank laughed along with him. It took them several minutes to calm down and they were still grinning like madmen while they made sure they were both ready to go. 

Gerard had come over with his car even though the party wasn't that far from where both of them lived. But since the older Way didn't drink alcohol and it was always nice to have someone bring you home when you had drunken a bit too much, it had become quite a habit of him to take his car to parties. Frank certainly didn't mind singing along to the Misfits on their ride and staying warm while others were freezing their asses off outside. He also couldn't complain about the chance of watching Gerard being concentrated on singing and driving. The young Iero really loved watching Gerard sing. It didn't matter that he could do that often enough, it just never got old. 

When they arrived it wasn't a big surprise that Frank had to quickly whip his head around to avoid his best friend noticing his creepy staring. He was sure Gerard wouldn't mind but on the off-chance that he would use it to mock him he tried to stay clear of getting caught. 

Frank was about to reach for the door handle to get out but was stopped by Gerard who grabbed his arm rather quickly. He glanced at the older man with a raised eyebrow but sank down in his seat again, watching Gerard fumble around in a bag he had grabbed from the backseat. Frank knew he always had art stuff with him in case he got the sudden urge to sketch out an idea but this time he seemed to be looking for something else. 

Finally Gerard pulled a small, framed picture out of the bag, handing it over with a light blush covering his cheeks and mumbled “Happy Birthday Frankie. It's not much but I still hope you like it.”

Frank took the picture and looked down at it, a huge smile spreading over his face when he saw himself but dressed up as Frankenstein's monster. It looked unreal but also so well drawn that he could swear it was about to jump out of the frame to take his place in this world. The smaller male was so concentrated on adoring the drawing that Gerard's next words didn't register at first and he had to sheepishly smile to make him repeat his sentence. 

The older Way rolled his eyes a little but spoke up again nonetheless with amusement in his voice: “I thought you'd appreciate being a cool monster on at least the drawing if you can't be one tonight. And I see I guessed right.” 

“Damn right, you did!”, Frank giggled happily and launched himself at Gerard, tugging him into a tight embrace which was immediately reciprocated. They let go of each other after a few more seconds and, once Frank had put his present away where it was safe, went into the house where the party was held in. 

Both men were instantly engulfed in loud music, the heavy bass vibrating through the walls and the floor, while colorful lights flashed across the dark room, illuminating all the people there in different colors and letting them disappear into the darkness again and again so it was impossible to keep track of who was around on first glance. 

Thankfully they didn't even have to progress that much into the room before Frank and Gerard were pulled into hugs by Mikey, Ray, Kristin and Christa. They wished the smallest of them a happy birthday and while Gerard noticed that Ray was wearing a matching costume with his girlfriend Christa, he also saw that Mikey seemed to have done the same with Kristin. He really couldn't be mad at his brother for ditching him, knowing he had had a crush on the brunette for quite some time so he simply smiled at him and nodded shortly to show his approval, pleasing his brother who even mustered up a smile of his own. 

Frank interrupted their silent conversation by blurting out: “Mikeyway! You should've come as Princess Peach! You sure would've fitted that role well! And Ray, my man, next year I'll get you to come as Toad! We can hide your hair under a gigantic mushroom hat!”

The younger Way brother scowled but still had a small smile tugged onto his lips and watched in amusement as Frank couldn't stop cackling over his small joke and even Ray and Gerard laughed along. 

Before they could get themselves something to drink Gerard had to wait for all the other guests, who had spotted Frank and wanted to congratulate the guitarist on another year of his life which he had survived brilliantly. Not that Gerard minded much. He was happy as long as Frank seemed happy but was still glad when they were finally able to move into the kitchen after half an hour. 

Gerard expected his best friend to go for the beer immediately but was surprised when he took two cokes instead, handing Gerard one with a grin. “What? I don't feel much like drinking beer or any sort of alcohol right now and Mario needs to be a responsible brother for his Luigi, right?” 

He hip-checked Gerard who gave him a crooked but grateful smile in return and followed the older man out into the living room where the party was still in full swing. They sat down on a couch at the side of the room and talked to a few people, occasionally getting more coke and some of the cake which Brendon had made appear magically, claiming that he had baked it himself just for Frank's birthday. Everyone knew he had had help from Ryan, Spencer and Jon but nobody wanted to dampen his mood so they just thanked him and complimented him on the taste of it.

They even managed to make Ray take a picture of them and joked about how they were totally awesome enough to replace the Mario brothers with their skills to which Mikey added that Frank would definitely look better than Mario with all of his tattoos. Of course other guests couldn't hold back on jokingly asking if they could have the plumbers' numbers if they needed something fixed which everyone took with humor and Frank usually replied with: “As long as we find two princesses at the end of the day or at least get some coins for killing off all the Goombas, sure!”

Shortly before midnight Frank rose to his feet and pulled Gerard up with him, determined to end his birthday with a bang. He didn't wait for Gerard to even say anything at all, simply tugging him along to the dance-floor where he turned around to dance close to his best friend. Thankfully Gerard didn't complain and even danced with him with a slight smile. He knew Frank got restless easily and if he wanted to dance it off, Gerard was all in for it. It was only a plus to have him so close and to be able to watch the smaller man's moves even if they looked kinda funny due to the Mario costume. 

At one point when the music got a bit more frantic and everyone moved even closer to each other, most of the people around them already drunk and dirty dancing, Gerard ended up with his hands on Frank's hips while Frank had his around the taller male's neck. It wasn't awkward, not how both had thought it would be when they had imagined something like this to happen. They knew each other too well for that and it would've been ridiculous to shy away from each other. Besides they had kissed and touched before in the past so it really shouldn't be a big deal.

Their situation on the dance-floor didn't seem weird, it only felt like it was meant to be that way and so Frank only blushed a little and moved closer when Gerard kissed him softly, both men closing their eyes. The kiss didn't last that long and wasn't heated at all, just a simple touch of lips followed by quiet laughter after they felt the fake mustaches tickle them. They didn't need anything else but that and when Gerard leaned down to whisper: “Wanna bail and watch horror movies all night long at your place?”, Frank could only nod with a grin.

They still ended up staying another twenty minutes, saying goodbye to their friends and talking to them a little but hurried home after that, claiming to having received the message that Bowser had gotten his hands on Peach who needed to be saved yet again. Everyone let them go easily even though some of their closest friends still shook their heads while smiling in the knowledge of what had happened between them not even an hour ago.

At the end of the day they were glad to be able to cuddle together and steal a few kisses in between the movies. Whatever this was between them, there was no rush to do more than snuggling together and none of them felt the need to discuss what this could lead to. Frank simply leaned against Gerard's chest, glancing at their fake mustaches and hats that were lying on the table at the side of his bedroom. Maybe they would explore each other more on the next level but for now he was content with lazily chasing after the first flag in this new but still familiar game.


End file.
